


Bang Dream! Girl's Semi-Band Party!

by zuliepowa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically just the girls living the dream, F/F, I swear there's no smut or anything, Multi, maybe angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliepowa/pseuds/zuliepowa
Summary: Basically Bandori but instead of them being actual bands, they're Youtuber bands and stuff-





	Bang Dream! Girl's Semi-Band Party!

"Arisa! Come on, you're the last person we need to film for the introduction!" Kasumi tries to usher Arisa into the camera shot, but she quickly scurries away to the couch again, using a pillow to hide her face.

"No way! It's way too embarrassing!" The blonde haired girl grips the pillow tighter as Kasumi tries to pry it from her, any trace of Arisa's face shown from the pillow moving is a blushing mess.

Saaya pulls Kasumi off of Arisa's pillow lightly, moving her away from the other girl. "We can't post a video on the channel without you in it Arisa. Besides, you did agree to this, you know. Heck Arisa, even Rimirin did her intro, even when she was shaking from nervousness before starting." Rimi mumbles about how she is still nervous. The girl was fiddling with her short, black hair.

Arisa shifts her gaze towards Rimi, the short girl, who looks away flustered, before speaking up. "I-I was really nervous… I still am... But once I started talking, eventually, my nervousness faded away, and then came back…"

Arisa sighs, looking at Tae hanging off the camera on the tripod. "O-Tae, get off the camera, you're gonna break it." Tae gets off the camera, smiles, then pointing the camera right at Arisa, who covers her face with her hands.

"Come on Arisa! We'll sit next to you so you can feel confident!" Kasumi sits on the other side of Arisa, hugging her arm tightly. Arisa rolls her eyes, trying to shake Kasumi off of her, again. Like the last time, it was a fruitless attempt.

"That isn't how that works Kasumi…" Arisa mumbles as Kasumi snickers, cuddling Arisa's arm more. "But Arisa, we can give you lots of confidence if we're right next to you!" Kasumi does a wave with her hand, trying to send confidence to Arisa. "Kasumi-dummy, knock it off."

Arisa tries to pull Kasumi off her arm, but fails, groaning again. Saaya looks at Arisa sympathetically, and gives her a small smile. "Arisa, I know you can do it, after all, you are Popipa's keyboardist."

Arisa sighs, her face going back to its usual color as she calms herself down mentally. She moves Kasumi off of her arm finally, then looks at the camera. "Fine, let's get this over with. Roll the camera O-Tae." Tae nods, turning record on.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the channel of Poppin' Party! I'm Arisa Ichigaya, the keyboardist of the Poppin'Party… I don't like being filmed, so please bear with me, everyone, and enjoy Popipa!" Arisa smiles awkwardly, showing actual effort in attempting to smile. Kasumi giggles and does a peace sign at the camera.

"Please support us along our journey everyone!" Saaya and Tae walk behind the couch and bend down.

"Poppin'Party!" They do a peace sign together, showing their matching bracelets of different colors. Their smiles could make someone having a bad day smile.

Tae goes and turns the camera off. "I'm gonna go edit this now, It'll take a bit ok?" Everyone nods, letting Tae go over to her laptop and plug the camera in.

Arisa sighs and leans back into the couch. "Gosh, why did I agree to this again?" Kasumi giggles. "You obviously wanted to be in a band!" Arisa rolls her eyes. "As if Kasumi, I just was… bored."

Rimi chuckles nervously. "I want to get confident, so being in a band with friends is a good step in the right direction…" Saaya rubs Rimi's head. "That's actually really sweet Rimirin!" Rimi blushes. "A-Ah… not really Saaya… It's just that… I know bass…"

Arisa tries to pull Kasumi off her arm, but fails, groaning again. Saaya looks at Arisa sympathetically, and gives her a small smile. "Arisa, I know you can do it, after all, you are Popipa's keyboardist."

Arisa sighs, her face going back to its usual color as she calms herself down mentally. She moves Kasumi off of her arm finally, then looks at the camera. "Fine, let's get this over with. Roll the camera O-Tae." Tae nods, turning record on.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the channel of Poppin' Party! I'm Arisa Ichigaya, the keyboardist of the Poppin'Party… I don't like being filmed, so please bear with me, everyone, and enjoy Popipa!" Arisa smiles awkwardly, showing actual effort in attempting to smile. Kasumi giggles and does a peace sign at the camera.

"Please support us along our journey everyone!" Saaya and Tae walk behind the couch and bend down.

"Poppin'Party!" They do a peace sign together, showing their matching bracelets of different colors. Their smiles could make someone having a bad day smile.

Tae goes and turns the camera off. "I'm gonna go edit this now, It'll take a bit ok?" Everyone nods, letting Tae go over to her laptop and plug the camera in.

Arisa sighs and leans back into the couch. "Gosh, why did I agree to this again?" Kasumi giggles. "You obviously wanted to be in a band!" Arisa rolls her eyes. "As if Kasumi, I just was… bored."

Rimi chuckles nervously. "I want to get confident, so being in a band with friends is a good step in the right direction…" Saaya rubs Rimi's head. "That's actually really sweet Rimirin!" Rimi blushes. "A-Ah… not really Saaya… It's just that… I know bass…"

Saaya picks the notebook up, gently flipping through the pages full of sketches, until she pauses a few pages in. "I like this one." Arisa looks over Saaya's shoulder to see what she was referring to.

There were 5 different outfit designs, all which had a similar trait to them. Short-sleeved, white blouse, cuffs of five different colors on the cuffs. On the blouse, there was either a tie or bow, color coordinating to the cuffs. There were also black suspenders, with a badge attached to the right strap.

The suspenders then go under either a skirt or pair of shorts, two of the outfits had skirts, the other three were shorts. The shorts all had a star belt on them, and a little checkered cloth hanging off of the side. The skirts also had a star belt, but were color oriented with the shirt part of their outfits.

Underneath each outfit, there was a name for each of the members of Poppin'Party! "Oh my… These are really detailed… Kasumi did you copy someone's idea?" Arisa takes the book out of Saaya's hands, showing it to Rimi. "Yeah Dummy-Kasumi, I feel like this could have been copied with how detailed it is… Really how can someone with a short attention span come up with this?"

Kasumi rubs the back of her neck, blushing a bit at the 'compliments.' "It isn't copied, I was looking for a mix of flashy and casual attire… And noticed how all the outfits that idols wear aren't comfy at all, while normal bands go for full comfort. So I just sorta sat there for a while and thought what would be a cool outfit…" Kasumi laughs lightly, leaning forward on her knees.

"Well… It's really nice. The matching blouse is super cute." Rimi says quietly, looking at her designated outfit. Kasumi hums. "Well, only the skirt designs have blouses, actually. The short designs are actually opened, and are more tank top if anything. The cuffs are just arm bracelets." Kasumi makes a circle around her arm to emphasize this. "That's kinda trippy…"

Arisa mumbles, looking at her outfit. "Why am I wearing a skirt?" Kasumi shrugs.

"I thought you'd look cute in a skirt." Arisa goes red at the statement. "What?!" Kasumi smiles. "You and Rimirin have a cute aesthetic, so I made your outfits skirts, because skirts are cute!" Saaya laughs, falling onto Arisa's shoulder as the blonde scowls, her agitation coming through in the form of a scowl.

"Arisa, I think Kasumi is right… You'd look really cute in a skirt." Rimi tries to reassure Arisa, putting a hand on her other shoulder gently. Arisa sighs, thanking Rimi for the compliment. "Kasumi, your reasoning is dumb though… You really are a dummy." Kasumi just laughs at this, holding her stomach as she fall on her back laughing.

Tae walks over and looks at the book finally. "Hm… Why does mine have blue shorts, while Saaya and yours have black shorts?" Kasumi leans over the table. "Well, I couldn't really imagine you in black shorts, so I gave you dark blue." Tae nods. "We should wear bunny ears in one of these videos though…"

Rimi goes red. "B-Bunny ears?" Tae puts her hands up like rabbit ears and hops around. "Hop hop!" Kasumi hops around with Tae, Saaya smiles a bit at her friends being silly. "O-Tae, is the editing done?"

Tae stops hopping and nods. "Yep, it's uploading right now to Tube." Kasumi follows Tae's lead once again, and runs over to the laptop. "It says only… 5 minutes left!" Arisa mutters something under her breath, before talking to the others. "You guys hung flyers up right? About us releasing on Tube today?" Saaya nods. "Kasumi and I hung them around town, and around the school, also some in the bakery." Saaya chuckles. "Mom wouldn't let me fill the entire store, just four of five are hung up in noticeable places."  
Rimi and Arisa walk towards the computer, followed by Saaya explaining why her mom said no to six posters. Kasumi however, had already started counting down the seconds. "5...4...3...2...1...0! We're up officially on Tube! Go Popipa!" Kasumi yells, jump-hugging Arisa, knocking the both of them over onto the wooden floor. "Ow! What the heck Kasumi?!" Kasumi snuggles her, ignoring Arisa's complaining and curses. Arisa eventually just sighs, rolling her eyes, giving in and letting Kasumi cuddle her fully, even wrapping her arms around the other.

Tae tries to imitate Kasumi's action by hugging Rimi, but doesn't tackle her onto the floor, just giving her a simple hug, smiling as she puts her head on top of the smaller girls head. Rimi hugs her back, laughing lightly at Tae's head on hers, but allows her to do so. Saaya joins in with Tae and Rimi, wrapping her arms around the both of them and smiling widely. "This is the official start of our band everyone!" Saaya says, all the girls cheering happily, even the grumpy Arisa gives a quick cheer, trying not to be caught by Kasumi, who caught her doing it.

It truly is a beautiful start to the story of Poppin'Party!


End file.
